Sakura de l'Autre côté du miroir
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sakura passe au travers d'un miroir et arrive au Pays des Merveilles ! Sasuke l'appelle Alice, prétend être le chat de Chershire et lui dit qu'elle doit épouser le Chapelier Fou. Gaara/Sakura, Naru/Sasu Loufoque et inspiré du célèbre roman de Carroll


**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, tous à Maître Kishimoto et à Lewis Carroll.

**Pairing** : Pour une fois, j'accentue vraiment sur le couple Gaara/Sakura et le Naru/Sasu/Naru passe en second plan. Yaoï donc très léger.

**Rating** : T

**Une sorte de UA humoristique et complètement loufoque. **

**Résumé : **Sakura se cogne par mégarde contre un miroir et atterrit dans un monde étrange. Le Pays des Merveilles ! Entre un Sasuke qui l'appelle Alice et prétend être le le Chat de Chershire, un Naruto surnommé Lapin Blanc qui surveille constamment sa montre et un Chapelier Fou qu'elle doit épouser, Sakura ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

* * *

**Sakura de l'Autre côté du Miroir**

Sakura râlait tout en farfouillant dans le vaste grenier de la maison de Tsunade. Comment l'hokage voulait-elle que la jeune femme mette la main sur une paire de micros au milieu du fouillis général qui régnait dans les lieux ? Et puis pourquoi donc avait-on besoin de micros lors de ces festivités ? Comme si l'hokage n'avait pas suffisamment de voix pour se faire entendre par l'assemblée générale ! Et pourquoi diantre était-ce elle, Sakura, qui avait été chargée de trouver ces maudits micros ? Comme si la jeune médic-nin n'avait que ça à faire de ses journées ! Pourquoi la Cinquième n'avait-elle pas chargé de cette mission Naruto ? Après tout le jeune ninja était inactif depuis deux jours, il aurait très bien pu s'en occuper lui-même ! Et ce n'était pas sous prétexte qu'il devait s'occuper du bien-être du kazekage qu'il méritait d'être dispenser de ces recherches ! Il n'avait qu'à les effectué avec Gaara, ainsi il l'aurait occupé utilement tout en prenant soin de lui ! Et puis cette cérémonie se tenait en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du kazekage, quoi de plus normal que ce dernier mette donc la main à la patte en cherchant ces foutus micros !

Fort mécontente, la jeune femme rabattit violemment le couvercle du coffret dans lequel elle fouillait et s'assit dessus en soupirant. Elle avait conscience qu'elle s'emportait pour rien mais elle ne parvenait malheureusement pas à se contrôler.

En réalité, si Sakura était si énervée, c'était tout simplement parce-qu'elle bouillait littéralement de jalousie. En effet, depuis deux jours que Gaara était arrivé à Konoha, le jeune kazekage ne lui avait non seulement pas même accordé un seul regard mais en plus passait le plus clair de son temps avec Naruto. C'était comme si la jeune femme était complètement transparente à ses yeux. Il semblait être complètement accaparé par le blond surexcité qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. A se demander si leurs liens n'allaient pas au-delà d'une fraternité entre Jinchuriki.

Rien qu'à cette éventualité, la jeune femme frissonna d'horreur. Elle se doutait bien que son meilleur ami, Naruto, n'était à franchement parlé par attiré par la gent féminine. Et ce fait ne la dérangeait nullement. Sauf si cela mettait Gaara en cause. Alors là, non ! Hors de question ! C'était tout simplement inenvisageable ! Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette éventualité !

Pinçant les lèvres, elle se redressa, se demandant comment bon sang, elle pourrait enfin avoir ses chance avec le jeune roux qui faisait battre son cœur depuis quelques mois ? Pourquoi diable ne s'était-elle pas confiée à son meilleur ami ? Ce dernier se serait sans doute fait un plaisir de l'aider dans sa conquête. Sauf si bien entendu Naruto craquait lui aussi pour le kazekage, dans ce cas ils auraient été rivaux. Mais non ! Naruto ne pouvait tout simplement pas éprouver des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour le rouquin ! Il le lui aurait dit sinon ! Enfin du moins elle espérait. Mais après tout, elle-même ne s'était pas confiée à celui qu'elle considérait pourtant comme son frère de cœur et le blond ne lui avait pas avoué ses préférences sexuelles bien qu'elle les aient devinées. De là à ce qu'il est le béguin pour Gaara sans lui en avoir parlé, il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir.

Sakura secoua la tête en levant les bras au ciel. Décidément toute cette histoire lui prenait la tête, elle en avait plus qu'assez !

Elle se dirigea d'un pas leste vers l'autre bout du grenier, bien décidée à trouver ces foutus micros, lorsque son épaule frôla un drap recouvrant un objet de forme oblongue mesurant à peu près sa taille. Lors de son passage, le tissu soyeux chuta dans un doux chuchotis, révélant la merveille qu'il dissimulait. Une magnifique psyché délicatement ciselée. Agréablement surprise, la jeune femme se rapprocha du grand miroir et le contempla avec plaisir. Sa colère semblait être retombée comme un soufflet et elle admirait les détails qui ornaient le cadran du miroir. Elle discerna dans le pan de bois un petit animal qui ressemblait à un étrange lapin vêtu d'un gilet et qui regardait d'un air affolé la montre à gousset qu'il tenait à la main. De l'autre côté du cadran, une petite fille à la chevelure bouclée et vêtue d'une robe avec un tablier semblait faire de grands signes de la main pour attirer l'attention du lapin.

Sakura approcha doucement sa main et caressa les petites sculptures qui parcouraient les panneaux de bois.

-C'est vraiment très joli, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre un petit glapissement à ses pieds qui semblait approuver ses propos. Surprise elle baissa la tête et son regard se posa sur une petite souris qui la contemplait d'un air intrigué. La jeune femme qui était si courageuse en temps ordinaire et ne craignait pas d'affronter les pires ninjas au combat, perdit brusquement toute témérité et se mit à hurler de frayeur en sautillant de partout pour fuir l'horrible créature que représentait l'innocente petite souris. Cette dernière, effarouchée par ces cris stridents, détala sans demander son reste et se faufila entre les pieds de la medic-nin. Sakura bondit pour l'éviter, trébuchant dans sa précipitation. Elle voulut se rattraper mais hélas aucun objet ne se trouvait à proximité pour qu'elle puisse se retenir et se fut avec effroi qu'elle réalisa une fraction de seconde avant l'impact que sa tête allait heurter la surface polie du miroir. Instinctivement elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à la violence du choc et aux débris de verre.

Mais à sa vive stupéfaction, sa chute dura un peu plus longtemps et ce ne fut pas sa tête qui souffrit mais ses avants bras. Et encore que la douleur n'était pas aussi horrible que ce qu'elle pressentait. Et surtout, elle avait l'impression d'être allongée à plat ventre sur un profond tapis de mousse.  
Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux. Et elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant que son cerveau n'accepte pleinement les images que lui transmettaient ses globes oculaires. Car non seulement la jeune femme était bel et bien allongée à même le sol, sur de la mousse, mais en plus elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'une profonde forêt. Intriguée, elle se redressa, contemplant les lieux autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une éventuelle explication.

Mais où se trouvait-elle bon sang ? Etait-elle prisonnière d'un genjutsu? Certes Sasuke était rentré à Konoha depuis plusieurs mois, mais honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi l'ancien nunkenin l'aurait envoyé elle, dans une illusion et surtout pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait maintenant alors qu'elle cherchait des micros. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Elle se releva en s'époussetant, cherchant du regard le fameux miroir sur lequel elle aurait dû tomber. Mais elle n'en trouva de trace nul part. Il n'y avait rien d'autre autour d'elle que de la forêt, de la forêt et … de la forêt.

-Mais bon sang, où suis-je ? Hurla-t-elle un peu agacée.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde, aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'elle vit un étrange nuage de fumée noir-bleuté se matérialiser devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de crier comme cela Alice ? Lui demanda une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qui semblait venir du nuage.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus intriguée. C'était quoi encore cette blague. ?

Le nuage pour sa part continua de tourbillonner sur lui-même puis doucement la forme d'un visage commença à s'esquisser. Tétanisée, Sakura reconnut alors petit à petit les traits de son coéquipier, l'ancien nunkenin, Sasuke. Et une colère sans nom s'empara d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie une fois de plus. Comment ce crétin d'Uchiha avait-il pu oser la coincer dans une illusion ?

-Je pourrai savoir à quoi tu joues ? Cracha-t-elle furieuse.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais de poser la question, répondit le jeune homme brun qui s'était totalement matérialisé à présent et trônait assis sur la branche d'un arbre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emprisonné dans un genjutsu ?

En face d'elle, Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il avait l'air vraiment surpris et ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis Alice.

-Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Sasuke ! Et arrête de m'appeler par ce prénom ridicule ! Gronda-t-elle.  
Devant elle, Sasuke avait blêmi, autant qu'il soit possible qu'il puisse être encore plus pâle que ce qu'il n'était d'habitude.

-Tais-toi Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de prononcer mon vrai prénom ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'en as pas le droit !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Bien sur que je t'appelle par ton prénom, c'est normal. Et je ne m'appelle pas Alice mais Sakura ! Tempêta la jeune femme.

-Je connais ton vrai prénom, merci ! Répondit d'un ton méprisant le brun. Mais je ne veux pas que le Chapelier Fou me tue pour avoir osé le prononcer. Et tu devrais en faire autant de ton côté et m'appeler par mon pseudonyme si tu ne veux pas que le Lapin Blanc te le fasse payer !

-Mais de quoi tu parles Sasuke ? S'emporta la jeune femme que toute cette tirade avait complètement perdu.

-Mais arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ! S'énerva Sasuke. Pour toi, je suis le Chat de Cheshire !

-Le quoi ?

-Le Chat de Cheshire, répéta Sasuke comme s'il parlait à une débile profonde. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Comment peux-tu oublier des éléments aussi basiques ?

Et tout en demandant cela, le jeune homme disparut pour réapparaître auprès de la jeune femme. Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur, une lueur suspicieuse au fond des prunelles.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sakura remarqua un détail infime qui avait changé chez Sasuke.

-Sasuke … mais tu as des oreilles noirs de chat. Et aussi …. une queue ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant l'appendice noir dans le dos du jeune homme.

-Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Grinça le jeune homme. Et oui, j'ai des attributs de chat pour la simple raison que je suis un chat ! Le chat de Chershire ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Alice ? Tu n'es plus la même. Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire ?

Etourdie par cette conversation complètement loufoque et surréaliste, Sakura ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts.

-Ecoute, Sas... Chat de Chershire … je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. J'étais chez Tsunade et …

-Je sais bien que tu étais chez la Reine Blanche, l'interrompit-il d'un air supérieur. Tu devais lui dire le lieu de la cérémonie afin qu'elle bénisse ton mariage.

-Mariage ? S'étrangla Sakura.

-Bien sur. Ton mariage avec le Chapelier, avant que nous ne partions affronter la Reine Rouge.

-Une guerre ? La Reine Rouge ? Aïe j'ai mal à la tête... je veux me réveiller, chuina la jeune femme en se pinçant le bras.

Mais ce fut hélas peine perdu. Bien qu'elle ressentit la douleur, elle ne se réveilla pas.

-Mais pourquoi suis-je encore là ? Pourquoi ne me réveillais-je pas ? S'alarma-t-elle.

-Mais parce-que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, lui assura Sasuke d'un ton très sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je n'y crois pas !

-Alice, j'ignore ce qu'il t'est arrivé entre hier et aujourd'hui, mais visiblement tu ne vas pas bien. Il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution;

-Quoi donc ?

-Allons voir le Ver à Soie ! Lui seul détient la vérité et pourra nous expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Qui ça ?

-Allez viens, suis-moi ! Ordonna Sasuke en se changeant en un épais nuage de fumée.

-Je débloque, gémit Sakura en secouant la tête.

Elle lui emboîta néanmoins le pas, sachant que pour le moment lui seul pourrait la sortir de ce monde étrange dans lequel elle était tombée.

* * *

Ils marchèrent dans les bois pendant plus d'une heure, suivant un chemin que seul Sasuke semblait percevoir au travers de la végétation dense.

Sakura tentait pour sa part de le suivre tant bien que mal, s'éraflant aux ronces et aux buissons épineux qui obstruait son chemin. Lors de cette traversée, elle s'était rendue compte à son plus vif désarroi qu'aucun de ses pouvoirs de ninja ne semblait fonctionner dans cet univers. Paniquée, elle avait tentait d'en discuter avec Sasuke mais ce dernier était resté sous sa forme d'écran de fumée et n'avait pas le moins du monde prêté attention à ses observations. Autant dire que lorsqu'enfin le jeune homme avait brusquement repris sa forme, la jeune femme essoufflée par la marche forcée, se trouvait fort contrariée et avait bien envie de lui sonner les cloches.

-Sas … Chat de Cheshire ! Maugréa-t-elle. Ecoute-moi quand je te parles !

-Nous sommes arrivés, lui répondit-il simplement sans même lui jeter un regard.

-Mais où donc ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Sasuke l'avait conduite dans une petite clairière où de doux rayons de soleil perçaient les frondaisons des arbres. Une herbe verte et grasse parsemé de fleurs colorées tapissait le sol de l'éclaircie. Au centre, un immense champignon au chapeau veiné de bleu et de blanc semblait y avoir trouvé refuge.

-Ver à Soie ! Hurla Sasuke en marchant vers la moisissure oblongue.

-Chat de Cheshire ! Que me vaut cette visite ? Répondit une voix rauque.

Surprise, Sakura emboîta le pas de Sasuke et s'approcha à son tour de l'énorme champignon qui mesurait bien la taille d'un arbre. Elle n'avait jamais vu de champignon aussi grand de sa vie et pourtant Kami-sama savait combien elle en avait vu des choses étranges !

Mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là car elle découvrit au pied de la plante un jeune homme assis en tailleur, en train de fumer un narguilé et elle réalisa que le jeune homme n'était nul autre que ….

-Shikamaru ! S'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie de retrouver le plus grand flemmard et plus fin stratège de tout Konoha.

Mais Shikamaru ne sembla par partager son bonheur de retrouvailles et s'étouffa en crachant nerveusement une volute de fumée, l'air profondément outré.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? Alice as-tu perdu la tête ? Témari ne va pas apprécier ! Dit Shikamaru.

-Alice ! Aboya Sasuke. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'on ne devait pas appeler les gens par leur vrai prénom ! Veux-tu que le Loir te torde le cou ?

-Ce que le Loir ne tardera pas à faire ! Gronda une voix féminine derrière Sakura.

Aussitôt cette dernière se tourna et découvrit avec stupeur une Témari qui la dévisageait d'un air menaçant, son imposant éventail de combat déployé entre les mains.

-Témari ? S'étonna-t-elle. Toi aussi tu es ici ?

Sasuke arbora un air consterné et se plaqua la main sur le visage tandis que Témari considérait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses d'un air surpris.

-Tu comprends les raisons qui m'ont poussées à venir te retrouver Ver à Soie, dit-il en se tournant vers Shikamaru qui avait repris son activité préalable, à savoir fumer avec application son narguilé.

-Je crois comprendre en effet. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Aucune idée. Elle devait prévenir la Reine Blanche pour bénir son union mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit perdue en cours de route. Naruto, le Chapelier Fou et moi-même sommes partis à sa recherche. C'est moi qui l'ait retrouvé le premier et apparemment elle souffre de troubles de la mémoire. Elle ne se souvient même plus de qui elle est, ni de son mariage.

-Vraiment Alice ? Tu ne te souviens plus que tu vas te marier ? S'alarma Témari en s'approchant d'un air compatissant de la jeune femme. Toi pourtant qui as mis tant de temps pour conquérir son cœur ... comment as-tu pu oublier ?

-Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes … et puis d'ailleurs qui est cet homme que je dois épouser ?

-Mon Dieu, elle ne se souvient vraiment plus, constata d'un ton peiné Témari. Ne t'en fais pas Alice, Shikamaru trouvera une solution. N'est-ce pas Shika ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme fonça les sourcils en suçotant l'extrémité du conduit de son narguilé. Deux fines antennes dépassaient de sa coiffure en forme d'ananas.

Sakura pour sa part ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Elle était perdu dans un monde totalement différent du sien, dans lequel elle devait épouser un Chapelier Fou (ce qui laissait présager le pire) qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et ne pouvait même pas appeler les gens par leur prénom. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Mais où sommes-nous bon sang ? S'impatienta-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

-Mais … en voilà une question … où veux-tu que nous soyons ? Demanda Shikamaru en tirant une bouffée.

-A Konoha …, avança presque timidement la jeune femme. Ou à Suna, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Témari.

-Je ne connais ni l'un ni l'autre de ces endroits, observa Sasuke. Cela doit être ici et ailleurs.

-C'est sans doute ailleurs puisque ce n'est pas ici, rétorqua Shikamaru.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas là, renchérit Témari.

Sakura secoua la tête. C'était quoi ce langage de sourd !

-Et comment s'appelle donc cet endroit ? Insista-t-elle courageusement.

-Il n'a pas vraiment de nom, dit Sasuke.

-Mais nous l'appelons tous le « Pays des Merveilles », expliqua doctement Shikamaru.

-Le Pays des Merveilles, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ignorait vraiment si ce pays était merveilleux mais pour l'heure, elle vivait un véritable cauchemar. Elle s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question quand elle fut interrompu par le bruit incongru d'une montre qui tournait à plein régime. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut soudain courant droit vers elle, un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un gilet et d'un pantalon noir et regardant avec obstination une grande montre à gousset qu'il tenait dans sa main. Deux oreilles blanches de lapin dépassaient de sa chevelure désordonnée et blonde comme les blés.

-Vite, vite ! Tu vas être en retard Alice ! Criait-il en agitant sa main libre.

-Naruto ! S'exclama la jeune femme en reconnaissant son ami.

Elle voulut courir vers lui mais une poigne de fer l'en empêcha. Tournant les yeux, elle découvrit Sasuke qui la tenait fermement par le bras et la fusillait du regard.

-Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom ! Vociféra-t-il. Il est à moi, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça !

Sakura retint un hoquet de surprise et de frayeur. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de colère, de jalousie et de possessivité sur les traits de Sasuke.

-Lapin Blanc ! Te voilà ! Salua Témari quand Naruto s'arrêta près d'eux, essoufflé.

-Bonjour Loir. Bonjour Ver à soie, fit Naruto en reprenant son souffle.

Il tourna le regard vers Sasuke et Sakura vit clairement ses prunelles s'enflammer d'un sentiment doux et tendre.

-Bonjour Sasuke, je suis content de voir que tu as retrouvé Alice.

Sasuke se contenta de tendre la main pour lui caresser amoureusement la joue sous le regard estomaqué de Sakura.

-Bonjour Naruto, murmura-t-il très doucement.

Ces simples mots échangés révélaient la profondeur de l'amour qui liaient les deux jeunes gens et bien que surprise sur le moment, cela n'étonna pas plus que ça Sakura. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour passer à côté de ces regards brûlants que les deux jeunes gens échangeaient depuis le retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Il avait fallut qu'elle atterrisse dans ce monde étrange pour comprendre le sentiment qui unissait ses deux amis, c'était tout de même incroyable !

Naruto ne laissa pas la jeune femme s'appesantir davantage sur le sujet. Il consulta sa montre à gousset et lui saisit brusquement le poignet.

-Dépêche-toi Alice ! Il faut que tu te rendes vite à la cérémonie de mariage. Ton fiancé te cherche partout ! Il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures avant que nous ne devions nous rendre sur le champ de bataille pour vaincre la Reine Rouge! La pressa-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais que dis-tu Na … Lapin Blanc ?

Elle s'était reprise à temps en voyant le regard menaçant qui lui avait lancé Sasuke. Elle pensait avoir compris que dans ce monde, seuls les amants avaient le droit de s'appeler par leur vrai prénom.

-Nous avons un problème Naruto, intervint Sasuke. Alice semble avoir été atteint par un mauvais sort et souffre d'amnésie.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle ne se souvient de plus rien.

-Quoi ? Non, Alice, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! S'affola Naruto. Nous avons besoin de toi ! Sans le pouvoir des quatre, nous ne pouvons pas vaincre la Reine Rouge ! Et la Reine Blanche ne pourra jamais récupérer son royaume !

-Quoi ? On doit vaincre qui ?

Sakura ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cette histoire relevait de la folie pure et dure, tout simplement !

-Ver à Soie ! Fais quelque chose ! Insista Naruto. Elle ne se souvient vraiment de rien !

-Je réfléchis au sujet ! Grogna Shikamaru qui semblait effectivement être en pleine réflexion intense.

-Alice, dis-moi, quel est ton dernier souvenir avant que le Chat de Cheshire ne te trouve ?

-Et bien j'étais dans la ville de Konoha, plus précisément dans le grenier de la maison de l'hokage -elle se garda bien de donner le prénom de Tsunade, se doutant qu'elle se ferait une fois de plus réprimander- lorsque j'ai découvert un grand miroir. Je m'en suis approchée afin de le contempler et puis j'ai dérapé et je suis tombée dessus et ….

Brusquement Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Une lumière s'était faite dans son esprit. Au moment de sa chute, elle avait eu peur de se cogner la tête contre le verre du miroir. Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était retrouvée dans cet étrange endroit.

-Kami-sama ! Dit-elle. Je crois bien que je suis passée de l'autre côté du miroir !

-De l'autre côté ? S'étonna Témari.

-Oui, en tombant, je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, peut-être était-ce un miroir magique mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis passée au travers du verre du miroir ! Et j'ai atterri ici ! Je ne suis plus dans mon monde ! Ohlalala … mais comment vais-je faire pour sortir de là ? S'affola-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche.

-Cela explique beaucoup de choses, admit Skikamaru en fronçant toujours les sourcils d'un air sérieux.

-Mais dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas la vraie Alice, où est notre Alice ? Demanda Naruto.

-Et surtout, comment vais-je faire pour rentrer chez moi ? Renchérit la jeune femme.

-On se calme, tenta de les tempérer Shikamaru. Je n'ai pas les réponse à toutes les questions. Je vais faire quelques recherches et réfléchir sur le sujet.

-Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? S'enquit Sasuke.

-Je l'ignore.

-Mais nous n'en n'avons plus, du temps ! Hurla Naruto en désignant sa montre et en pointant les aiguilles de l'index. Il ne nous reste que quatre heures avant la grande bataille.

-Que faisons-nous Shika ? Demanda Témari, le front plissé par le souci.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et adopta une position fort étrange que Sakura lui avait déjà vu prendre lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément. Lorsqu'il releva les paupières au bout de deux minutes, il semblait avoir pris une grande décision.

-Pas le choix, marmonna-t-il. Ecoutez tous, dit-il plus fort, la Reine Rouge ignore que notre Alice a disparu et que celle qui se trouve parmi nous n'est pas la vraie. Alors en attendant que je trouve un moyen de faire revenir notre Alice et de renvoyer cette Alice chez elle, il faut que nous fassions comme si rien n'avait changé.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas trop apprécié le discours de Shikamaru dans lequel on la traitait comme quantité négligeable et on niait presque son existence au profit de « l'autre Alice ». Elle était, elle aussi tout autant « vraie » que l'autre Alice, non de non !

-Ce qui implique, dit-il, que la Alice présente ici doit épouser le Chapelier Fou comme prévu et se rendre à la bataille. Evidemment nous nous arrangerons pour qu'elle ne participe pas au combat car elle n'est pas concernée par cette affaire et qu'il serait injuste qu'elle soit blessée pour nous. Mais au moins nous ferons toujours illusion face à la Reine Rouge. Mais j'espère avoir entre-temps trouvé une solution pour faire revenir notre vraie Alice parmi nous et renvoyer cette jeune femme dans son monde d'origine.

-Attendez ! Voulut argumenter Sakura. Vous plaisantez, vous voulez que j'épouse le Chapelier Fou alors que je ne le connais même pas et que je ne suis pas sa vraie fiancée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je vais de ce pas retrouver mon frère et lui expliquer la situation. Il comprendra, c'est quelqu'un de très raisonnable.

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement. Avait-elle bien compris ? Le frère de Témari était-il bien le Chapelier Fou ? Son fiancé ? Mais de quel frère s'agissait-il ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit … ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de questions que Naruto et Sasuke l'attrapèrent tous les deux par le bras et la pressèrent de s'avancer pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le bois.

-Allons-y ! déclara Naruto d'un ton assuré alors que Témari partait prévenir son frère.

-Attendez ! Je veux savoir ! Loir, j'épouse lequel de tes frères ?

Mais seul le vent lui répondit car Témari le Loir était déjà parti.

* * *

Sakura suivait tant bien que mal Sasuke et Naruto au travers de l'épaisse forêt. Le premier s'était à nouveau transformé en fumée et le second courait à en perdre haleine tout en regardant sa montre régulièrement d'un air inquiet.

« En retard, nous sommes vraiment en retard ! » marmonnait-il de temps en temps.

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Dire que dans son monde, le Naruto qu'elle connaissait ne se souciait absolument pas d'être ponctuel. C'était bien le monde à l'envers !

Elle s'égratigna plusieurs fois les bras, pestant contre les branches basses qui lui giflaient les membres et se lamentant de ne pouvoir pas faire appel à son chakra. Mais très vite ces petits désagréments furent oublier car elle rencontra sur son chemin des variétés de plantes et d'animaux toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres : un insecte volant évoquant un cheval à bascule, des papillons dont les ailes ressemblaient à du pain d'épices, des fleurs au parfum enivrant et aux couleurs envoûtantes. Décidément ce monde aux tons pastels était très étrange, voire même un peu loufoque. Elle se demandait parfois s'il était réellement menacé comme le prétendait ses compagnons. Après tout, aucune atmosphère néfaste ne semblait régner sur les lieux.

-Hé ! Dîtes les garçons ! Expliquez-moi ! Héla-t-elle tout en courant, qui est la Reine Rouge et que veut-elle faire au Pays des Merveilles ?

-La Reine Rouge, expliqua Sasuke en se matérialisant près d'elle, dirige le Royaume de Cœur, qui est frontalier avec le Pays des Merveilles. Elle cherche le fruit de l'immortalité et sait que ce dernier se trouve ici. C'est pour cette raison que depuis trois ans, elle a entreprit d'envahir le Pays des Merveilles afin de pouvoir croquer dans ce fruit. Elle est parvenue à repousser la Reine Blanche dans les confins du Pays des Merveilles mais n'a toujours pas mis la main sur le fruit d'immortalité. Le Chapelier Fou, le Lapin Blanc, toi et moi avons reçu une formation militaire très poussée au cours de ces trois dernières années afin de mener cette bataille, de détruire la Reine Rouge et de reconquérir nos terres. C'est pour cela qu'il est si important que nous retrouvions la vraie Alice avant l'engagement du combat.

-Mais pourquoi ce combat doit-il se tenir très précisément dans quatre heures ?

-Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous avec la Reine Rouge sur le champs de bataille. Cela n'aurait aucun sens d'aller sur un champs de bataille sans connaître l'heure d'arrivée de l'ennemi. Attendre est épuisant, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mais n'avez-vous pas peur qu'elle passe à l'attaque plus tôt ? Ou bien que cela soit un piège et qu'elle ne se présente pas sur le champs de bataille et envahisse le pays par un autre endroit ?

Cette fois se fut Naruto qui haussa les épaules.

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Personne n'aurait l'idée de ne pas se présenter sur un champs de bataille d'autant plus s'il a un rendez-vous. Nous avons toujours procédé de la sorte et lorsque la Reine Blanche perdait sur le champs de bataille, elle cédait le morceau de territoire qui était en jeu, voilà tout. Et puis à quoi bon créer des champs de bataille si ce n'est pas pour y batailler ?

Sakura pinça les lèvres. Dans un sens, elle dut admettre que le raisonnement avait du bon. Mais dans le monde des shinobis, personne n'aurait l'idée de fixer l'heure et le lieu d'un combat rangé. C'était absurde !

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'une course effrénée, le groupe s'immobilisa soudain. Surprise, Sakura percuta de plein fouet le dos de Naruto.

-Vous pouvez prévenir quand vous vous arrêtez ! Tempêta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est peut être pas notre Alice, observa Naruto mais elle en a en tout cas le caractère, plaisanta le blond.

-Grrr … râla la jeune femme en brandissant le poing.

-Nous y sommes, dit Sasuke en poussant une petite porte en bois qui donnait sur une cours.

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle ne savait où les deux garçons l'avaient emmenée mais visiblement ils avaient atteint leur but. Elle franchit alors à son tour le pas du portail et découvrit stupéfaite un petit jardin en friche au centre duquel était dressée une table à la longueur démesurée sur laquelle était amoncelée une quantité incroyable de théières, de tasses et de petits gâteaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

-Bienvenue chez ton fiancé ! S'exclama Témari en l'accueillant.

-Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ? S'étonna Sakura.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, ils avaient pourtant couru comme des malades et pourtant la jeune blonde était arrivée bien avant eux.

-Le vent m'a porté, répondit la blonde en désignant son éventail. La voie des airs est beaucoup plus rapide.

Sakura secoua la tête. De toute façon, inutile d'essayer de comprendre, ce monde n'avait aucun sens. Elle s'approcha alors de la table et aperçut Kankurô assis à cette dernière, jouant avec une de ses marionnettes. Deux longues oreilles beige perçait sa tignasse. Elle poussa un petit soupir de dépit. Ainsi c'était donc lui son fiancé dans ce monde … Décidément, où qu'elle soit, il fallait croire qu'elle n'aurait jamais celui qu'elle voulait plus que tout.

Elle imita Naruto, Sasuke et Témari et prit place autour de la table, un peu épuisée.

Kankurô releva les yeux vers elle, lâchant sa marionnette et lui adressa un grand sourire chaleureux.

Sakura lui répondit d'un air malheureux. Non vraiment, elle n'avait pas de chance. Elle aimait bien Kankurô mais elle aurait quand même préféré Gaara.

-Te voilà enfin, lui dit le jeune homme. Témari nous a expliqué la situation. C'est vraiment très déstabilisant. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Lièvre de Mars, tais-toi, râla Sasuke. Tu n'es pas concerné par le sujet.

Sakura releva la tête brusquement. Lièvre de Mars ?

-Alice a bien le droit de me donner son avis, argua Kankurô.

Il reprit sa marionnette et la fit progresser jusque vers Sakura.

-N'est-ce pas Alice ? Allez mon enfant, confies-toi à moi, fit-il dire à sa marionnette d'une voix aiguë.

La jeune femme ne fit même pas attention aux pitreries du jeune homme. Kankurô était le Lièvre de Mars et ne l'appelait pas par son prénom. Cela signifiait-il que …. ?

-Lièvre de Mars ! Laisse Sakura tranquille, ordonna une voix grave et profonde qui fit frémir Sakura.  
Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Elle se retourna et vit enfin celui qu'elle n'espérait plus : Gaara No Subaku ou autrement dit Le Chapelier Fou. Son cœur manqua un battement. Qu'il soit de ce monde ou du sien, Gaara avait toujours la même prestance et la même douceur au fond des yeux.

-Chapelier ! Te voilà enfin ! Ta fiancée commençait à s'impatienter ! Fit Kankurô en sautant sur la table.

-Lièvre de Mars ! Descends de là ! Ordonna Témari en voulant le chasser à grand coup d'éventail. La situation est grave !

Sans faire aucune remontrance à son frère, Gaara s'approcha de Sakura et saisit une de ses main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il n'était pas différent du Gaara de son monde, si ce n'était qu'il portait un haut de forme noir.

-C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé que le Gaara de son monde agisse aussi délicatement avec elle ? Au moins une centaine.

-Le Loir m'a tout expliqué, dit-il de sa voix profonde. Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons une solution pour te ramener chez toi.

Soudain Sakura n'était plus vraiment certaine de vouloir rentrer à Konoha. Elle se perdait dans les yeux vert lagon de Gaara.

-Quelqu'un veut une tasse de thé ? Demanda brusquement Kankurô en levant sa propre tasse.

Cette exclamation rompit le fil qui unissait Gaara et Sakura et la jeune femme détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

-Elle est sale, rétorqua Témari.

-Alors vite, changeons de place afin de trouver une tasse propre ! S'écria le jeune homme en se décalant sur la droite.

Il bouscula Naruto au passage, l'obligeant à se lever et à changer à son tour de place. Ce dernier ne trouva rien de mieux que de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sauke.

-Il est complètement cinglé, marmonna Sasuke en constatant que la nouvelle tasse de Kankurô n'était pas plus propre que celle qu'il avait précédemment.

Néanmoins le brun affichait un imperceptible sourire de satisfaction et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du jeune homme blond qui siégeait sur lui.

Kakurô pour sa part, manipulait sa marionnette et la faisait progresser sur la table afin qu'elle se saisisse d'une nouvelle tasse.

-Veux-tu une tasse de thé Emilie * ? Demanda-t-il à la marionnette qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Lièvre de Mars, nous avons des problèmes beaucoup plus importants il me semble, observa Gaara en arquant un sourcil.

-Nous sommes très en retard! Rétorqua Naruto en brandissant sa montre à gousset sous le nez de tous.

-Il suffit d'annuler le mariage et nous ne serons plus en retard, expliqua très doctement Kankurô en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

-Nous ne pouvons pas annuler le mariage ! Hurla Témari.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Après tout, ce n'est pas la bonne Alice, observa son frère.

-Quand bien même ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'annuler ! La Reine Blanche vient exprès pour assister à la cérémonie !

-Qu'en penses-tu Chapelier ? Demanda Sasuke à Gaara.

Mais le rouquin eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sakura prit la parole, furieuse.

-ça suffit ! Gronda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas la bonne Alice, tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point ! Alors il est hors de question que j'épouse Gaa... le Chapelier Fou ! Je ne veux pas voler le jour le plus heureux de sa vie à la vraie Alice ! Et en m'épousant, ce n'est pas elle que le Chapelier épousera, ce mariage sera faux ! Il est hors de question que je prenne la place d'Alice !

Tous ceux présents autour de la table la contemplèrent d'un air incrédule. Avant de sourire doucement.

-Une chose est sûre, tu n'es peut-être pas notre Alice mais tu as bien son caractère, admit Gaara d'un air admiratif.

Sakura en eut des papillons dans le ventre et se prit à envier cette Alice qui lui ressemblait tant et qui avait pour avantage de filer, elle au moins, le parfait amour avec celui qu'elle aimait. Bon sang ! La vie était cruelle parfois !

-Alice a raison, ajouta Gaara. (Sakura nota qu'il avait cessé de l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui la contrariait énormément) Nous ne pouvons nous unir dans ces conditions, ce mariage ne vaudrait rien.

-Mais … la Reine Blanche a fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! S'offusqua Témari.

-Nous lui expliquerons la situation. Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra.

-Apportons-lui du saké ! Les choses passeront mieux, suggéra Naruto.

-Et des livres pervers pour le Roi Blanc, renchérit Sasuke.

-Parfait ! Allons-y ! déclara Kankurô en se levant de sa chaise.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? S'étonna Sakura.

-Peut-être veux-tu manger ou boire quelque chose avant ? S'enquit Gaara en lui proposant une assiette sur laquelle reposait plusieurs petits gâteaux.

La jeune femme se saisit délicatement d'une des pâtisseries et croqua dedans. Cela avait un étrange goût. Un mélange de crème aux œufs et de framboise. Ce n'était pas pour autant mauvais bien que le mélange soit original.

-Bien ! Et maintenant, allons-y ! Emilie est prête ! décréta Kankurô en mettant son pantin dans son dos.

Gaara tendit la main à Sakura et la saisit afin de l'aider à se lever. Puis prenant la tête du groupe, le Chapelier franchit la petite porte de son jardin et s'engouffra dans les bois, suivant un sentier de sable.

* * *

Sakura suivait le petit groupe qui courait au travers de l'épaisse forêt. Témari était partie à l'avant pour prévenir la Reine Blanche que le mariage était annulé.

-Pourquoi court-on toujours ? Geignit-elle auprès de Naruto.

Non pas qu'elle fut fainéante, mais elle aurait tout de même préféré marcher.

-Parce-que si nous ne courons pas, la forêt se déplace sans nous, lui expliqua Gaara.

Cette réponse pour le moins inattendue et incongrue laissa Sakura sans voix. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui réponde qu'ils étaient pressés, qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre mais certainement pas que la forêt se déplaçait sans eux.

-Pardon ?

-Les arbres et le chemin, si nous ne ne courons pas, ils s'en vont sans nous et nous ne pourrons pas les suivre et arriver à destination.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Le paysage défile et nous mène vers la Reine Blanche, expliqua-t-il sans cesser de courir. Mais si nous ne le suivons pas nous allons le perdre et nous ne trouverons jamais la Reine Blanche. Comprends-tu ?

Sakura se contenta de hocher la tête. En réalité elle ne comprenait rien à ce raisonnement mais elle jugea que ce n'était pas grave. Gaara avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et tout le monde lui faisait confiance.

Une brusque rafale de vent souffla soudain, obligeant Sakura à fermer les yeux. Quand cette dernière les rouvrit, elle vit que Témari s'était joint à leur groupe.

-J'ai prévenu la Reine Blanche de l'annulation de la cérémonie. Elle change de direction et va vers le champs de bataille.

-Entendu, dit Gaara.

-A-t-elle apprécié les bouteilles de saké ? Demanda Naruto.

-Oh oui ! Elle t'en remercie grandement d'ailleurs.

-Et le Roi Blanc a-t-il aimé les livres pervers ?

-Beaucoup. Et il n'est pas le seul. Lorsque je les ai trouvé, ton mentor, le Cavalier Blanc s'était joint à eux.

-Parvient-il à tenir sur son cheval? Intervint Sasuke.

-Cela dépend des jours.

-J'espère qu'aujourd'hui est un jour où il tiendra.

-Je l'espère aussi.

-Pourquoi ne tiendrait-il pas sur son cheval ? Demanda Sakura, intriguée.

-Il n'a pas un très bon équilibre.

-Mais c'est quand même le meilleur cavalier de tout le pays, assura Témari.

-Comment cela se pourrait-il puisqu'il ne tient pas bien sur son cheval ?

-Il a du mal à tenir sur son cheval mais il tient très bien sa lance, cela compense, expliqua Naruto.

Sakura secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de ces gens.

Ils coururent donc ainsi sur quelques kilomètre quand brusquement, surgirent deux jeunes gens sous les yeux de Sakura .

-Néji et Hinata ! Mais que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant de courir.

Néji roula des yeux de surprise.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Vociféra-t-il tandis qu'Hinata piquait un fard magnifique.

Sakura chercha des yeux un de ses compagnons de route pour qu'il l'aide à se tirer de là. Elle ignorait les surnoms des deux jeunes gens dans ce monde.

-Euh .. je veux dire …

-Tweddledum et Tweddledee, intervint Gaara en s'approchant de Sakura.

-Chapelier Fou, où allez-vous d'un si bon pas ? Demanda Néji.

-Nous allons retrouver la Reine Blanche pour la bataille finale, expliqua Gaara.

-Nous vous rejoignons.

-Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas une bonne idée Tweddledum. Peut-être devrions-nous rester ici, suggéra timidement Hinata en pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous rester ici à surveiller ces sous-bois alors qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de nous pour le combat final ?

-Parce-que c'est notre devoir, avança prudemment la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi est-ce votre devoir ? S'enquit Sakura, curieuse.

-Parce-que nous sommes les gardiens de la forêt, répondit la brunette en rougissant.

-Parce-que notre famille nous y contraint, répondit Néji au même moment.

-Tweedledum ! S'écria Hinata, choquée.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à garder, sachant que si la Reine Blanche perd, nous perdons également cette forêt.

-Nous devons rester comme notre famille l'a exigé, tenta la jeune femme.

-On a plus besoin de nous sur le champs de bataille qu'ici ! Rétorqua Néji.

-Ils sont toujours en train de s'opposer à propos du devoir familial, expliqua à voix basse Naruto à Sakura.

-Venez avec nous, trancha Gaara qui n'avait pas le temps de régler ce conflit. La Reine Blanche saura vous départager. Maintenant remettons-nous en chemin avant que le paysage ne change trop et que nous ne puissions plus trouver la voie menant à la Reine Blanche.

Tout le groupe approuva et s'ébranla derrière le jeune homme, Néji et Hinata se joignant à eux. Sakura ne voyait absolument pas en quoi le paysage avait changé au cours de leur brève pause mais elle préféra ne pas poser de question. Ce monde était trop différent du sien, elle n'arrivait pas encore à tout assimiler.

-Nous y voici ! S'exclama Kankurô alors qu'ils sortaient enfin de la forêt.

Ils débouchèrent sur une falaise qui dominait une vallée aride où soufflait des bourrasques de vent violentes et sèches.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et s'avança sur le promontoire rocheux afin de mieux dominer le val. Quel ne fut sa surprise de découvrir au fond du défilé rocheux un immense damier peint en rouge et blanc à même le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à Gaara.

-Le champs de bataille, répondit posément ce dernier.

La jeune femme, impressionnée, regardait cet immense plateau sur lequel prenait place d'un côté des soldats tout de rouge vêtus et de l'autre des fantassins portant des vêtements blanc.

-Les pions se mettent en place, la bataille va commencer, annonça Gaara d'un ton grave.

-Mais … c'est un échiquier géant ! Remarqua Sakura.

-Bien sur, fit Sasuke comme si c'était on ne peut plus logique.

-Le Cavalier Blanc a déjà pris ses positions, dit Naruto en pointant du doigt un homme à la chevelure grise montant un pur-sang blanc qui piaffait d'impatience.

« Kakashi-sensei » pensa Sakura en reconnaissant l'homme. Pas étonnant qu'il ait apprécié les romans pervers !

-Rapprochons-nous et allons voir la Reine Blanche ! Ordonna Gaara en descendant dans le défilé rocheux.

Sakura lui emboîta le pas, consciente de la tension électrique qui régnait sur le champs de bataille. Elle s'écorcha les mains plusieurs fois aux aspérités des roches et manqua tomber plus d'une fois. Heureusement à chaque fois Gaara la retint. Bien que la jeune femme ne soit pas « son » Alice, il veillait attentivement sur elle. A chacun de leur contact, Sakura avait le cœur qui palpitait. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que dans son monde le jeune kazekage se comporte ainsi avec elle !

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le fond de la cuvette, la jeune femme sentit comme une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules tant la pression était forte. Le combat était imminent.

En face des troupes de la rein Blanche, l'armée de la Reine Rouge ne cessait de grossir.

-Ils sont trop nombreux …, souffla-t-elle à Gaara.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, qu'importe leur nombre, ils ne pourront pas tous participer à la bataille. Seuls ceux sur l'échiquier pourront combattre.

-Vas-tu y aller ?

-Bien entendu. C'est mon devoir.

-C'est notre devoir, les coupa Sasuke. A l'origine nous aurions dû être quatre mais puisque la Vraie Alice a disparu, nous ne serons plus que trois.

-Chat de Chershire ! Gronda Gaara alors que Sakura se sentait horriblement coupable.

-Ne l'écoute pas, la rassura Naruto.

La jeune femme lui fit un doux sourire pour le remercier de son soutien. Mais au fond elle savait que Sasuke avait raison. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire revenir la vraie Alice avant la bataille ! Mais comment faire ?

Elle ne put y réfléchir davantage car Gaara s'arrêta et salua une femme vêtue d'une robe blanche qui se tenait devant lui.

-Majesté, dit-il.

-Tsunade-hime … , s'étrangla Sakura de surprise en reconnaissant la femme.

Celle qui dans son monde n'était nulle autre que le cinquième hokage la contempla d'un air intrigué.

-C'est donc elle, dit Tsunade.

Elle rendit son salut à Gaara puis avança vers la jeune femme à la chevelure rose, posant le bout de son index sur son front. Elle resta dans cette position une fraction de seconde en plissant les yeux.

-C'est donc bien vrai, tu n'es pas Alice, dit-elle d'un ton dépité en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps.

Consciente de tout le chagrin et la fatigue qui étreignait cette voix, Sakura culpabilisa davantage. Tous les efforts de ces gens gâchés à cause d'elle !

-Croyez bien que j'en suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en s'inclinant, la gorge serrée. Et je ferai tout ce qui est dans mon possible pour vous aider au mieux dans ce combat.

Quand elle se redressa, elle fut surprise de trouver dans les yeux de la Reine Blanche une immense tendresse et beaucoup de fierté.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Ne t'en fais pas, nous vaincrons malgré tout. La reine Rouge ne l'emportera pas, assura Tsunade avec conviction.

-Si encore il s'agissait bien d'une femme, plaisanta soudain un homme près d'elles.

Sakura se détourna et découvrit avec stupeur que la voix n'appartenait à nul autre que l'Ermite Pervers, Jiraya, le maître de Naruto.

-Majesté, firent Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke en s'inclinant devant lui.

-Allons les enfants, il est temps de prendre place sur l'échiquier et de montrer à ce vil serpent que nous ne le redoutons pas.

-Serpent ? Fit Sakura.

-La Reine Rouge n'est pas une femme, expliqua Gaara.

-C'est un travesti, plaisanta Témari.

-Il suffit ! gronda Tsunade. La Reine Rouge était comme notre sœur autrefois.

-Ou plutôt notre frère, chuchota Jiraya.

-Orochimaru … murmura pour elle-même Sakura.

-Nous devons y aller Alice, la prévint Gaara. Reste ici. Dans l'état actuel des choses, tu ne peux pas prendre place sur l'échiquier.

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Dit Gaara d'un ton catégorique qui ne souffrait pas de réplique. Fais attention à toi.

-Attends ! Fit Sakura en le retenant pas le bras.

-Oui ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Alice. Même si je ne suis pas ta fiancée, avant de partir, j'aimerai que tu m'appelles Sakura.

Gaara la regarda et un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord Sakura. Prends bien soin de toi.

-Merci Gaara. Fais toi aussi attention à toi sur le champs de bataille.

-Promis, dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

Elle aurait voulu le retenir près d'elle et l'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet immense échiquier afin de goûter enfin à ses lèvres mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle n'était pas la Alice que le Gaara de ce monde aimait. Et il n'était pas le Gaara de son monde.

C'est la peine dans le cœur qu'elle vit le petit groupe avec lequel elle avait parcouru tant de kilomètres en peu de temps s'éloigner d'elle en direction de l'échiquier. Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke allaient combattre contre la Reine Rouge, alias Orochimaru. Témari, Kankurô, Kakashi, Jiraya et Tsunade se tiendraient à leur côté. Et elle, ne pourrait rien faire sinon regarder. C'était trop injuste ! Elle était une ninja ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester derrière comme ça !

Remontée et prête à affronter Orochimaru et ses sbires, la jeune femme fit un pas pour se diriger à son tour vers le damier géant. Mais elle fut arrêtée par Shikamaru.

-J'ai trouvé ! Jubila ce dernier.

-Pardon ?

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas voir là, c'était ce bon vieux Shika ! Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps qu'elle avait complètement oublié que le Ver à Soie devait trouver une solution pour la renvoyer chez elle.

-Pas de temps à perdre, nous devons y aller ! La pressa Shikamaru en la faisant courir à l'opposé de l'endroit où se tenait l'échiquier.

-Mais où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la tractait depuis plusieurs mètres.

-Chez toi ! De l'autre côté du miroir, Alice !

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai cherché dans des tas de livres, expliqua Shikamaru, le souffle court.

De toute sa vie, la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi exalté. C'était tout simplement effrayant !

-J'ai enfin trouvé Alice. Pour que tu rentres chez toi, il n'y a qu'une seule solution ! C'est insensé, comment n'y ais-je pas pensé avant ?

-Mais c'est quoi la solution ? Demanda Sakura qui en avait plus qu'assez de ces digressions.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres, remonté tant bien que mal l'à pic rocheux et pénétré à nouveau dans la forêt, Shikamaru s'immobilisa brusquement au pied d'un arbre et inspecta le sol. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait car ses yeux pétillèrent de joie. Il tourna son visage vers Sakura et lui fit signe de suivre son regard. Cette dernière obéit et fronça les sourcils de circonspection en découvrant un simple trou au milieu de l'enchevêtrement des racines de l'arbre.

-Quoi ? Un terrier de lapin ?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel terrier, il est au pied d'un chêne. Tu dois passer par là pour regagner ton monde.

-Tu en es sur ? Fit Sakura, abasourdie.

-Sur et certain.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un terrier de lapin.

-Il te ramènera chez toi.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce-que je suis le Ver à Soie ! Mettrais-tu en doute mes connaissances ? S'énerva Shikamaru.

-Non, non, pas le moins du monde, lui assura Sakura qui n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme s'emporter.

Le Shikamaru qu'elle connaissait était bien trop fainéant pour cela.

-Au fait Alice, je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-D'après mes recherches, nos deux mondes sont étroitement connectés l'un à l'autre. Et ce qui est vrai dans ce monde, l'est également dans l'autre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Nous n'avons pas de forêt qui se déplace en même temps que nous dans mon monde.

-Je ne parle pas de l'essence de ton monde mais de l'essence des gens de ton monde. Ce qui fait les gens tels qu'ils sont , leur façon d'agir et leurs sentiments. Ce qui est vrai ici et vrai chez toi aussi.

Sakura plissa le nez.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, tu comprendras bientôt. Maintenant, vas-y, saute dans le trou. Tu pourras regagner ton monde et nous, nous retrouverons notre Alice et nous pourrons remporter la victoire sur la Reine Rouge.

Il affichait un immense sourire tout en disant cela. Décidément, ce Shikamaru là, Sakura ne le connaissait pas.

Elle reporta son attention sur le terrier et chercha à en observer les profondeurs. Malheureusement il y faisait noir comme dans un four et elle ne distinguait rien du tout.

-Et bien Alice, qu'attends-tu ? S'enquit Shikamaru qui s'impatientait.

La jeune femme soupira et haussa les épaules. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Le seul risque qu'elle courait était de rester coincé au niveau des hanches. Un terrier de lapin ce n'était pas si profond et si grand que ça. Et puis si Shikamaru avait raison, elle regagnerait son monde et la vraie Alice reprendrait sa place. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien lui arriver de pire que ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

Elle se tourna et fit signe à son compagnon qu'elle allait s'engouffrer dans le trou. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle sauta directement dans le terrier, s'attendant à ce que ses pieds rencontrent très vite le sol et à ce que ses épaules dépassent de l'ouverture.

Mais à sa plus vive stupeur, ses pieds ne touchèrent pas le sol et rapidement son corps entier passa par l'ouverture. Surprise, elle constata que le conduit d'abord étroit, s'élargissait de plus en plus tandis que la lumière du jour qui perçait par l'ouverture au-dessus de sa tête s'atténuait d'instant en instant. Elle chutait. Sakura chutait dans un gouffre sans fin, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la surface du sol et de la porte de sortie. Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Sa chute semblait se faire au ralenti et elle observait sur les parois de terre battue des objets insolites, tels que des tableaux ou encore des horloges et même de chaises. Cela l'intriguait bien entendu, mais elle acceptait les choses avec un étrange détachement. Comme si tout cela était naturel et attendu.

Puis, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, elle aperçut enfin le sol sur lequel miroitait son reflet. Et elle sut que son intriguant voyage allait prendre fin car un immense miroir l'attendait en bas. Un immense miroir qu'elle allait traverser pour rentrer enfin chez elle. Elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse de retrouver un monde normal.

Lorsque son pied toucha la surface vitrée, elle eut le plaisir de le voir s'y enfoncer en provoquant de petites vaguelettes moirées d'argent. Petit à petit, tout son corps passa au travers de la surface et elle ferma les yeux avant de plonger son visage dans la nappe liquide qui la recouvrit toute entière.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un plafond blanc. La seconde fut une tâche rouge-orangé dans l'angle droit de son regard. Elle fronça les paupières, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle avait mal dans tout le corps, douleurs certainement dues à son passage de l'autre côté du miroir. Brusquement elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle se souvenait enfin de tout et de ce monde loufoque qu'elle avait visité. Elle se redressa d'un bond et ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur. Elle regarda ses bras dénudés et constata, surprise, qu'elle portait les griffures que les branches lui avaient faites dans la forêt.

-Sakura ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit soudain une voix grave près d'elle.

Etonnée, elle détacha les yeux de ses égratignures pour plonger dans deux lagons vert. Elle retint son souffle une fraction de seconde avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, que la tâche orange qu'elle avait entrevu à son réveil n'était rien d'autre que la chevelure de Gaara et que ce dernier se tenait à son chevet, un air profondément inquiet sur le visage. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler en quelques secondes pour la jeune femme, mais elle y parvint tout de même.

-Gaara ? Fit-elle, surprise.

-Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, dit-il en souriant, l'air rasséréné. Cela fait depuis plus de trois heures que tu dors et qu'il est impossible de te réveiller. Tsunade craignait même qu'il ne s'agisse d'un léger coma.

-Mais comment ? Dit-elle en portant la main à sa tête.

Gaara retient son geste d'un air prévenant.

-Attention, tu t'es cognée la tête, dit-il. Tsunade a dû te bander le front car tu t'étais blessée avec un débris de verre du miroir.

-Le miroir ? Il s'est brisé ?

-Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas ….

Il ne put en dire plus car il fut interrompu par une bombe humaine.

-Sakura ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! On était tous tellement inquiet ! Hurla Naruto en se précipitant sur son amie.

-Naruto, s'il-te-plait, serres moins fort, j'ai mal partout, geignit-elle, coincée entre ses bras.

-Je vais prévenir l'hokage, dit Gaara en se levant. Elle se faisait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

-Même Sasuke se faisait du souci, ajouta Naruto dans un sourire plein de dents.

Gaara quitta la pièce, laissant les deux amis ensemble.

-Naruto, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sakura, encore un peu sonnée.

-Et bien Gaara était parvenu à me convaincre de venir t'aider pour chercher ces micros mais lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans le grenier de Ba-chan, nous t'avons trouvé effondrée sur un miroir brisé en milles morceaux, le front ouvert et le corps couvert d'égratignures. Autant dire qu'on n'a pas cherché davantage et qu'on t'a emmené directe à l'hôpital. Là l'hokage t'a soignée mais impossible de te réveiller. Cela fait plus de trois heures que tu dors dans ce lit et nous redoutions le pire. Tsunade est train de faire des recherches afin de vérifier si tu n'avais pas été empoisonnée.

-Ohlàlàlà, je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant de souci, dit-elle. Si tu savais, j'ai fait un étrange rêve.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je ….

Brusquement la jeune femme s'interrompit et regarda intensément son meilleur ami. Avait-elle vraiment rêvé ? Et dans son rêve, qu'avait-dit le Ver à Soie à propos des sentiments des gens de son monde ? Qu'ils étaient les mêmes que ceux éprouvés par leur alter-ego dans le Pays des Merveilles ?

-Au fait Naruto ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Sasuke et toi vous étiez plus qu'amis.

A ces mots, le jeune homme s'empourpra et bafouilla.

-Mais … que … comment … tu … ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire et tapota le sommet du crâne de son ami.

-Rassure-toi je n'en parlerai à personne. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Tu peux parler toi ! Tu ne m'as rien dit non plus de tes sentiments pour Gaara ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

Cette fois se furent les joues de la jeune femme qui prirent une jolie teinte rouge vif.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-A d'autres va ! Je ne suis pas un idiot Sakura. Je vois bien la façon que tu as de le regarder.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

-Tu sais, reprit Naruto avec un sourire coquin. Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, il n'a pas quitté ton chevet.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui M'dame ! Et lorsque nous t'avons trouvé blessée, c'est lui qui t'a portée jusqu'à l'hôpital. Et il t'a portée en « princesse »!

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle tandis que son cœur faisait des dératés. Mince ! Gaara l'avait porté en princesse comme dans ses rêves et elle n'avait pas pu profiter de ça ! C'était trop bête !

-Et puis, renchérit le blond en baissant la voix, depuis deux jours qu'il est là, l'air de rien il est toujours en train de poser des questions sur toi.

-T'es sérieux?

-Tout à fait.

-Mais pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir ?

-C'est un grand timide. Tu sais, à te dire la vérité, il n'a pas l'habitude avec les filles. Mais chut, c'est un secret.

-Tu veux dire que … ?

-Qu'il va falloir que tu lui apprennes tout ! Conclut Naruto dans un grand éclat de rire.

Ravie, Sakura jubilait avec son ami lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-L'hokage va arriver, annonça calmement Gaara en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Je vais prévenir Sasuke que tu vas bien, déclara Naruto en se levant et en quittant les lieux. Gaara, je te la confie.

-Compte sur moi, répondit le rouquin avec un léger sourire qui chamboula Sakura.

Il prit la place de Naruto et lui tendit une canette.

-Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu avais soif.

-Du jus de cerise, fit-elle en regardant l'étiquette.

-Je sais que tu aimes ça, dit-il.

-Merci.

Elle décapsula la canette et but un longue gorgée. C'était vrai qu'elle avait la gorge sèche. Quand elle eut fini de s'hydrater, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Gaara. Ce dernier, assis près d'elle, la contemplait d'un air paisible et rassuré. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, songeant à nouveau à son étrange rêve et à ce que lui avait confié le Ver à Soie Shikamaru . Elle avait pu constater que l'histoire d'amour entre Naruto et Sasuke était autant valable dans le Pays des Merveilles que dans son monde. Alors … pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas pour les sentiments de Gaara à son égard. Après tout, les propos de Naruto semblaient bien l'attester. Et puis honnêtement, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Elle tourna tout à fait son visage vers Gaara pour mieux le contempler. Sa beauté calme et sa force paisible la subjuguaient à chaque fois. Non, vraiment, elle n'avait rien à perdre, décida-t-elle, mais au contraire, tout à gagné.

Elle posa sa canette sur sa table de chevet et s'approcha doucement de Gaara. Ce dernier la regardait, un peu intrigué. Sakura sourit. Décidément il était trop innocent. Elle allait devoir faire tout le boulot ! Elle trouvait cet état des faits tout simplement adorable. Le grand kazekage possédait un talon d'Achille.

Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit, face à lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, Gaara ne fit rien mais quand elle insista pour approfondir le baiser, il lui répondit avec conviction. Ils rompirent l'échange quelques secondes, le temps de se regarder dans le fond des yeux, trouvant chez l'autre le même bonheur de s'être avoué leur penchant et d'être enfin ensemble. Puis Gaara referma ses bras sur sa taille tandis qu'elle enlaçait son cou et ils échangèrent à nouveau un profond baiser.

Sakura était heureuse. Finalement , rêve ou non, sa courte escapade au Pays des Merveilles lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Et elle espérait que si l'Alice de l'autre côté du miroir existait réellement, qu'elle avait elle aussi fini par retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'à eux deux, aidés de tous leurs amis, ils étaient parvenus à vaincre la maléfique Reine Rouge. Mais sur ce sujet là, elle n'avait aucun doute car c'était bien connu, l'amour rendait toujours plus fort.

**Fin **

* * *

* Pandora Heart. Breack possède une poupée sur l'épaule qu'il a baptisé Emilie.

Cette fiction était vraiment un gros délire et j'admets que je me suis régalée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographes si vous en voyez. J'ai beau me relire, certaines m'échappent toujours.


End file.
